The Son of the Covenant
by Red Vengeance
Summary: Yeah I know the human turned to work for Covenant idea is a little rehashed, but hey, its my story. Follow the tale of Jack a.k.a Wolvenge, a SPARTAN turned Covenant soldier, as he struggles to find out his past and help destroy the heretic humans.
1. Chapter 1: Captive

**The Son of the Covenant**

Disclaimer: What, you actually think I own this? Man, if I owned Halo, I wouldn't waste my time here! I'd be making Halo 3!

Chapter One: Captive

1**135 Hours, September 15, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Arian Star System.**

On the bridge of the military vessel _Gleaming Shard,_ Captain Juan Hernandez shuffled his feet slowly, a habit he had developed over his years serving the UNSC. It seemed whenever he was excited, the feet shuffle was sure to follow. And today he was feeling especially excited. He didn't usually like errand missions, least of all for citizens, but this was for the greater good…the good of the UNSC, for mankind even. He was excited because he was chosen by a certain Doctor Hasley to participate in the SPARTAN 2 project. Well, not really "participate", per se, but he was still apart of it. He was one of the few Captains chosen to "collect" the SPARTAN subjects. He didn't entirely agree with kidnapping children, then training them for war, but they didn't really have a choice. It was inevitable that there would be a war soon, whether with space pirates or rebelling colonies. It was just a matter of time…so the Doctor came up with the idea of training exceptionally gifted kids from the age of six to become super soldiers. Nobody really took her seriously…for a while. So now, after years of planning, project SPARTAN 2 was up and running. And one of them, one of the… _subjects_ …was on board, in the lower decks. It sort of felt good to take part of this momentous occasion, but Hernandez quickly dismissed the thought. Pride wasn't really encouraged in the military…

"Sir, systems powered up, about to enter Slip Space, sir." reported Ensign Simmons. Simmons was young, in his mid twenties, but had seen enough battles to be referred to as a veteran. The Captain nodded slowly.

"Good, good…anything else, Ensign?" Hernandez asked wearily, hoping to get back to Reach soon.

"The kid's drugs are wearing off… we sent down a man to up the dosage." The ensign responded tentatively.

In the lower decks of the _Shard, _in a storage room filled with boxes, someone moved. And this someone was a small six year old boy, slowly regaining consciousness. Jack opened one eye very slowly. The room which he was in was a blur, and stank of blood and metal, and his head was pounding. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was going to sleep…in his room. But even that was a haze. He couldn't tell which way was up or down…so he was just dimly aware of the figure that had just entered the room. The shadow moved closer, grasping something in his hand.

"Alright, boy. Time for mommy's medicine…"the figure's voice drifted softly.

Jack tried to move, but all his bones ached. A sharp pain shot through his arm, and he opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't. He fell back, and shut his eyes once more, as the drug took effect. And he wanted it to stop. He wanted to be home…safe…

The Captain started moving towards his seat. He just wanted to be back at the Reach colony, doing a normal mission. He sank into the chair, and let out a sigh.

"What the…Sir…?" Navigator Williams asked slowly, looking at the radar.

Hernandez came to attention and went over to the soldier.

"What is it Williams? Pirates?" asked the Captain with a concerned tone.

"Well…I don't know, Sir. Look at the radar…" replied the Navigator.

On the small blurry screen of the radar, Hernandez saw something odd. There were ships on the screen…but big. Definitely not one of their ships, and it couldn't be a rogue pirate vessel, it was too big…

Hernandez stared blankly at the view screen for awhile, and then spoke quickly.

"Navigator, can you get us to contact this ship?" he asked.

Williams shook his head.

"No, the vessel is of a different design and has a different comm system."

The Captain backed away from the screen, a confused look etched on his face. He grabbed the ship comm system.

"All men at their stations! Ready the MAC gun! I repeat, all men at their stations!"

The sleek Covenant Cruiser known as _Destiny's Blade _glided easily through the endless black of space, its light purple hull shining. Commander Zrenn Anorian, the Sangheili, or Elite as they were now being called, stood motionless on the bridge of his ship. Compared to other races, Covenant technology was much more advanced, as they had mastered both plasma and shield usage. Zrenn's ship was one of the most equipped in the Covenant army, so naturally his was chosen to scout out the path. The great Prophets had declared that they should expand territory, so they would have a higher chance of finding one of the sacred rings. The Commander loved the brilliance of it all and the fact that something as simple as a planet could start the Great Journey. But his happiness was short lived, as one of the soldiers shouted something to him.

"Commander, there is something on our radar. Looks like a ship… not one of ours." Spoke the soldier. Zrenn strode towards the radar, confusion on his face.

"What? There were no warnings of a nearby colony. Are you sure?" The Commander asked.

The soldier nodded.

"Yes Commander. See the blip over here, to the south? That's it." replied the recruit.

Zrenn nodded slowly.

"I see…set our course in the ship's direction. As we near, do not engage them. Send out a small boarding ship. I want everyone on that ship dead."

Captain Hernandez stood grimly at the hull of the ship. The MAC gun was powered up and ready, but he feared it would not be enough. Whoever this new threat was, they were confident enough to head straight towards the _Gleaming Shard. _It seemed in an instant the ship was in firing range. It was unlike the Captain had ever seen… it was a light purple hue, with strange markings on its side. The gun turrets it had seemed similar to the UNSC's but somehow much more advanced. He didn't like this at all. Ensign Simmons came up to him.

"Sir, the enemy is within range. Permission to fire MAC gun?" queried the young soldier.

Captain Juan Hernandez nodded.

"Permission granted, Ensign," he stated, "Let's blow these strangers to hell!"

High Commander Zrenn Anorian was confused. Did these aliens know who they were dealing with? Clearly not, as they actually thought they could do battle with his vessel. Really now, did they actually think they stood a chance against the Covenant?

"Commander," interrupted the Elite Xeon Ravger, his second in command, "The boarding vessel has launched, and is nearing its target."

The Commander laughed slightly, completely ignoring Ravger.

"These…things…think they can fight. Who are they do dare attack us? Why, if the-"

The Commander never finished his sentence. For at that moment, the attacking ship fired its MAC gun straight at the bridge of the _Destiny's Blade. _The ship's shields took the brunt of the damage, but the blow was powerful enough to make the hull shake violently, causing bits of wall to crumble. As fate would have it, one large piece fell on top of the High Commander. Xeon stood shocked for a second, and then quickly took control of the ghastly situation.

"Remain at your posts!" he barked, "Remain at your posts!"

The scattered Elites and Jackals in the area snapped to comply with the new Commander's orders. High Commander Xeon Ravger picked up the helmet of his fallen comrade, and slipped it easily on his head, laughing.

The rest of what happened will now be quite clear. The Covenant forces boarded the ship, slaughtered their way to the bridge, and killed Captain Juan Hernandez. None of this information would come to Reach. False reports would come in, saying the _Gleaming Shard _came in collision with an asteroid. The Reach officials will believe this. Unfortunately for them, in the battle on the bridge, all of the consoles on the bridge were destroyed, making it impossible for the Covenant to trace the ship back to its home planet. But, for Captain Juan Hernandez and the rest of the crew of the _Shard, _the journey was over. Save one. For one person aboard that ship, the journey had just begun…

The Elite known as Zregon made his way down the stairs to the lower decks, his Grunt companion following closely behind. The red clad Sangheili was making sure all of the aliens they had encountered today were dead. He turned on his plasma rifle, and walked down the hall.

"Calm yourself Glim! There aren't any of these beasts left aboard!" spoke the Elite harshly to the Grunt.

Glim took out his Needler, glancing up at Zregon.

"I am not scared! If you remember, you're only one here who retreated at the first sign of enemy ships back at the Angluure Crusade!" he shot back.

Zregon made no reply, mumbling to himself of "having no choice". Suddenly, a small whimpering noise came from the door to their left. Then silence. The Elite and the Grunt looked at each other, nodding slowly. Zregon lifted his hand, counting 1, 2, and 3. At 3, they both burst into the room, weapons at the ready. Glim charged onto a box, and raised his gun to smash what was behind it. What he saw confused him. It seemed to be a young pup, the same race as the rest of the people on the ship. But what confused him was the fact that a young pup was on a war ship. He looked at it curiously, and motioned for his fellow soldier to join him.

"By the Rings…get a look at _this_, Zregon!"

The Sangheili walked over to Glim, and looked at the young child. He picked it up by the scruff of its clothes. The…thing appeared to be asleep, or drugged, as when the Elite shook him, the young one didn't move. The pair glanced at each other, then back at the kid. Zregon decided to take charge, so he took the blunt end of his Plasma Rifle, raising it above his head.

"I don not know why this young one is here, but he should have stayed in his bunk!" roared Zregon as he brought down the side of his gun. Glim looked on in horror, and quickly put his arm in front of the incoming rifle.

"Zregon! Think rationally for once in your life!" shouted the small Unggoy angrily.

The Elite's amour glinted in the dim lighting of the room. He sheathed his Plasma Rifle, blinking, frustrated.

"What are you yapping about? Why do we not kill this pup on the spot?" he asked, spittle flicking from his tendrils. Glim sighed, and started to pick up the boy.

"Look, this little thing might be of some value to us. Maybe he can be interrogated, or something. There has to be some reason he was on the ship." Explained the Grunt.

Zregon nodded, and picked up the kid.

"I see…but this better work, Unggoy. I'm risking my honor here."

On the _Destiny's Blade, _the boarding team was just arriving. The new High Commander Xeon Ravger went to congratulate them, wondering if they had retrieved information on these damned attackers. He stood at the entrance to the shuttle; a group of Jackals, Grunts, and Elites followed, and then started forming a circle around the shuttle. There was a hiss, and then the hatch of the small ship opened. A large black armored Elite stepped out, and looked oddly at Ravger for a while, then bowed.

"High Commander…We have returned." said the Elite quietly.

Xeon sighed angrily, putting his hands in his head.

"I can see that you fool! What information have you received?" shouted Ravger.

The Elite stepped back, and barked something into the shuttle.

"The consoles were destroyed, Commander, along with the information regarding these beasts. But two of our men _did_ happen to find something in the lower decks…" explained the Sangheili. Footsteps were heard, and then out of the shuttle appeared Zregon and Glim, carrying a small figure. The rest of the crew followed close behind. The High Commander watched intently as the crew made their way down the loading ramp. Zregon and Glim lowered the body of the boy slowly at the feet of Xeon, and then kneeled before him. Commander Ravger stared at the form of the child, and then spoke in a gruff voice.

"What was this young thing doing on a war ship?" asked Ravger.

Zregon shook his head.

"We do not know, sir, but we thought he could be tested to determine what species was aboard that ship." answered the Elite calmly. The Commander took this in for a while, and then turned to the Elite standing next to him.

"You…send a message to High Charity. Tell the Prophets we have something they might like…"

"I sincerely hope you and the other Prophets find this information useful, my lord." finished High Commander Xeon Ravger, having just explained all that had happened to the Prophet of Mercy. The wise old Hierarch's face on the hologram wrinkled.

"Your report is finished, Commander. You are dismissed, while Truth, Regret and I discuss the fate of this boy." replied Mercy, and slowly the hologram faded.

Xeon turned around, and faced Glim and Zregon.

"You have done well, soldiers," stated Ravger,"I will see to it that both of you are promoted to Special Operations."

This brought smiles to the pair's faces, but Zregon's slowly dissipated.

"Commander, what do you think will be done with the child?" he asked, a curious look on his features.

Xeon turned around, and stared at the holo displayer.

"His destiny will be decided by the Prophets." stated the Sangheili matter-of-factly.

Hours later, the hologram flickered to life. Zregon and Glim had long since left to gloat about their new positions, and the only form in the room was that of the High Commander. He stood at attention near the hologram, as the face of the Prophet of Truth appeared.

"Greetings High Commander. I suppose you have inquiries regarding the young one?" asked the Covenant lord softly.

Ravger nodded.

"Yes, my lord Prophet. What shall be the boy's fate?" questioned the Commander, eagerly awaiting the answer.

Without missing a beat, the Prophet of Truth replied.

"Bring the child to High Charity. Here, his destiny will be explained, to him and to you." And with that closing statement, the hologram died with a hiss. High Commander Xeon Ravger dropped to his knees.

_Bring the young one to High Charity? Is there something here I'm not seeing? _thought The Elite as he stood shakily to his feet. Why did they request his presence there? There was a medical lab on the ship that would extract any data they needed to know about the boy's race…unless they wanted him for something else. Something bigger. For the first time that day, Xeon Ravger allowed himself to worry. Life seemed so much simpler when he wasn't a High Commander…


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

**The Son of the Covenant**

Disclaimer: As I said last chapter, I clearly do not own Halo. That's all Bungie. Oh yeah, I gave the Grunts much more personality this time around, just for warning. Anyway, here's chapter two, for all my adoring fans! waves to imaginary audience Err….start reading already!

Chapter Two: Decisions

1**645 Hours, September 16, 2517 (Military Calendar) / Uncharted Regions/Aboard the _Destiny's Blade/_**

A slow, metallic hum was the only noise Jack was aware of. He was huddled into the corner of his cell, tears sliding down his cheeks, head in hands. The drugs he had been given had long since worn off, leaving the small boy scared and lonely. He remembered being carried…then voices…then being thrown…and then he had awoke in this small cell, with no one around. And he had shouted, and screamed, and wept, but not one person would come to his aid. He had wondered if it was a horrible nightmare. So now, huddled in a corner, he had to decide what to do. He wiped the tears from his face, anger filling his mind rather then sorrow. Nobody was around, but if someone came, Jack didn't want to be seen crying. He went over to the door of the small prison, and studied it, hoping to find a weakness in its structure. It was quite more evolved then anything he had seen back on his home planet of Arian V, which in itself was a primitive planet. The hatch was circular and a purple shade, with a black circle in the middle. Jack stared at it, wondering what the hell to do with it, when he heard footsteps pounding, and coming closer. He took a step back, but didn't turn away from the door. The young boy wanted to meet this threat head on, with no fear. He bunched his hands into fists and waited for this thing to come. The footsteps came closer, closer, closer, until the thing was in front of Jack's door. There was a swish, followed by a beep and the hatch slid open. What the young one saw there froze his blood. There was a tall alien thing in front of him, and oddly it reminded the boy of the squid on his planet. It was clad in black armor, which seemed too loose for the beast's body, as though it had acquired the clothing just yesterday. From the parts that were showing, he could tell its skin was a dark purple in colour. But it was the face that disturbed young Jack the most. The monster's skull was hidden beneath a helmet, and its eyes were large and white, similar to a fishes. Its mouth was not a mouth, but rather four tendrils that flung about every which way, all connected at the center, forming the aliens mouth. Jack had no time to contemplate on this, however, so he flung himself at the beast, wildly flailing his arms towards the creature's chest. The alien caught the brown haired boy's arms with ease, and tossed him to a corner. Just as Jack was about to try again, the alien raised its arms in surrender.

"Easy there, boy! I'm not going to hurt you…yet…!" shouted the alien and in _English_, which scared Jack.

He took a cautious step back, arms still balled into fists, trying hard to suppress his fear.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where is Arian V?" asked the small boy all at once.

The beast stared at him strangely, then angrily.

"Look, runt, I'm the one here asking the questions!" barked the alien. "Who or what are you?"

Jack took another step back. He put on a brave face, as though this was normal for him, and then answered the creature's question.

"My name is…Jack. I'm from the…_peaceful_…planet of Arian V. I...I…bring peace in the name of my planet." said the chestnut headed child, choosing his words carefully, hoping this alien was part of an overly cautious group of other aliens, simply checking to see if he was a threat.

The Elite stared at him oddly, and then growled dangerously. He was surprised the pup wasn't crying or screaming, considering the situation.

"Next question, runt," spoke the black armored figure, "Why were you on a military vessel?"

This question surprised Jack. When was he on a military ship? Unless…when he had that dream about being in a room full of boxes…wasn't a dream. But why would his parents send him away? Where was the crew of this ship? These thoughts flowed through his mind, making him want to weep, but he had to continue.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember being on any ship." answered the boy truthfully.

The monster, which in reality was the Covenant Elite Zregon, narrowed his eyes. The young one was proving to be not that helpful, always dodging around answers. No matter, as the medical tests would get all they needed to know. He turned, heading towards the exit, leaving the boy.

As the monster was about to leave, Jack cried out.

"Sir...er...person...er… thing..! Where…where am I?" asked the child weakly.

The Elite turned around, glaring at the child, using an ancient term he had seen in the ruins of a city his Covenant had conquered a time ago.

"Hell." he whispered, leaving the room which was now filling with a drugging gas.

* * *

High Commander Xeon Ravger stood in a camera room, looking into the prison cell which was serving as a home for Jack. Zregon stood behind him, finishing his report.

"And it said its name was "Jack", Commander."

finished the Sangheili, also watching the screen which showed an unconscious young one. Xeon turned around, nodding.

"Jack….? Foolish name…no matter, he will be dead in 24 hours once the Prophets have had their fun." stated the Commander dryly. Zregon simply stood, not really understanding why the Hierarchs wanted the kid so badly. Just then, a Grunt came into the room, clothed in black SpecOps armor. Zregon motioned towards him.

"Greetings Glim. Why is it you have come?" asked the Sangheili. Glim ignored him completely and went over to Ravger.

"Commander," said the Grunt, "We're closing in on High Charity. I suggest you take a seat."

Xeon complied, sitting down and strapping down onto a nearby chair. The other two followed his lead and sat in two more chairs, also strapping themselves in. There was a rumble as they broke out of SlipSpace, followed by a shake. In an instant the shaking ceased and the ship was stable once more. The three unbuckled and moved towards the bridge, never speaking a word. All of them were clearly uncomfortable with Truth's request of them and the boy, but each of the aliens were also too stubborn to admit it. As Zregon and Glim left to fetch the boy, High Commander Xeon Ravger moved down to the comm system to check if the landing officials were asking for identification. If they were that dense, that is. Even the lowest Unggoy knew a Commander's ship when he saw one, but it seemed the higher the rank, the more the ignorance. Sure enough, a voice came over the comm shortly after Ravger arrived.

"This is High Charity Landing Official Anoon Zraharrr, asking for identification from the captain of ship 345252, _Destiny's Blade_. State your name." asked the voice filtering through the radio. Xeon sighed angrily, and answered the foolish question.

"This is High Commander Xeon Ravger, replacing Zrenn Anorian, by order of the Prophets. If you do not let me land immediately, I'll personally see to your resignation from our Covenant." replied the Commander harshly. There was whispering coming from the comm, followed Anoon's quick response.

"Permission granted."

Commander Ravger smiled to himself. He absolutely loved it when he got his way

* * *

Jack tried to open his eyes, only to succeed in squinting one eye. He was being carried on the shoulder of something…it was the shoulder of the alien who interrogated him. There was a small alien next to him, something resembling a cross between a chimp and a lizard. It wore black armor, and had a tank on its back, and was talking to the alien that was holding the boy.

"Don't ask me what they're going to do with him! You're the big and mighty type, you tell me!" spoke the chimp lizard thing quickly. Because of the fact that Jack was slung over the beast's shoulder facing the other way, he couldn't see the expression that was on the larger alien's face. But the annoyed grunt that emitted from the animal gave the boy the impression that the big alien was used to such smart aleck comments. He tried to move, but found his bones were aching. _This is familiar…_ thought Jack solemnly. After what seemed like a lifetime, the slow rhythm of footsteps stopped. There was a beep and a click as the door that had caused them to stop slid open. Oddly, the one carrying Jack did not move, along with the small one. Jack heard steps walk into the new room, so he figured there must have been a third beast at the front that he was not aware of. A few moments later, a strong voice came into the hall.

"Zregon, bring in the boy!" barked the voice. Once again this Zregon fellow started moving, this time into the room. Jack wished he could see what was happening in front of him, but he was too tired to make the effort. Abruptly, the child was dropped to the floor, coming down with a thud. This time the brown haired boy managed to turn around, and get a good look at his captors. What he saw, to say the very least, shocked him. Directly in front of him were three old aliens, sitting in floating chairs. They were like Jack's grandpa at home, though somehow more insidious. They looked quite frail, but their eyes were large and looked like they were plotting against Jack. They wore great head dresses and elegant robes. Jack turned away from them to look at the other one, the third alien. That one was very similar to Zregon, except this one wore gold armor that looked much more regal. Unable to take it all in, the boy turned back to the floor and put his head down. One of the old aliens in front of him spoke.

"Thank-you, Zregon and Glim. You are dismissed…You too Xeon." spoke the middle one. Jack raised his head to look at the old alien, hearing the chimp lizard, Zregon and the third alien leave. The middle of the three old aliens looked disgustingly at Jack, and then spoke in a soft sinister voice.

"Boy, you will listen to me now, for I will never repeat this. You are a disease, unpure and disgusting. Yet fate has given you another chance, a chance given to almost none. Fate let you live when other fully trained soldiers died around you. Fate has protected you, nurtured you, and now has brought you to my Covenant. That is why you will join our Covenant, become one of us. But do not think you are special in any way, shape or form, for you are not special. You are not some mighty being that will lead our Covenant to the Sacred Rings. You are filth, and we simply chose to use you for our own gains instead of kill you. Tell me, worm, what is your name?" spoke the leader. Jack tried to understand all this, but for now he decided to answer the question.

"…Jack…" mumbled the boy. The alien nodded, then spoke again.

"That is no longer your name. That was a different being, a being that did not belong to us. That being is dead. Your new dubbance shall be Wolvenge, Fate's Blade, the Son of our Covenant. I am the Prophet of Truth. To my right is the Prophet of Mercy, to my left the Prophet of Mercy. We are your Masters now. Now get up." finished Truth. It all seemed like a dream to Jack. He was expecting to wake up any moment, but he couldn't. Where was he? What was this Covenant? Who was Wolvenge? But he wanted to live, so he complied with the Prophet's request. The right-most Prophet called out the closed door.

"Commander! Enter!" yelled Mercy. As the Commander opened the door, the one known as Glim, and Zregon came after him. Regret looked at them with anger.

"What," asked the Prophet angrily, "Were you doing, soldiers?"

The Commander looked uncomfortable, Zregon was shuffling his feet, and Glim blurted out.

"My Prophets, we couldn't help but overhear what you were saying, and we though that m-" answered the Grunt, but was cut off by Truth.

"Eavesdropping? I thought you were better, all of you. Well since you're here…ahh yes, Unggoy. Please take Wolvenge to his new quarters. "commented the Prophet, in that angry, but calm voice. Glim looked confused.

"Umm," queried the Grunt, "Where exactly the b…Wolvenge's quarters, Hierarchs?"

Truth looked at the Unggoy in fake surprise.

"Why Glim! The Grunt bunks, of course!" spoke the Prophet, holding back a smile. Glim was about to express his disbelief, but then thought better of it.

"Right away, my lords." replied the Grunt through gritted teeth. He walked over to Jack, grabbing him by the collar, and yanking him out the door, past the smiling forms of Xeon and Zregon.

"Come along, runt..." grunted the Unggoy angrily, pulling Jack towards his quarters. Towards his life in the Covenant.

* * *

As Glim and Jack entered the Unggoy bunks, other Grunts already there and still awake (for it was quite late for them to be awake) stared at the newcomer in disbelief. They whispered among themselves until one of them, a large one in red armor came over and blocked Glim's passage.

"Well well, Glim… who have we here? An unpure trespasser? I didn't know you made allies outside our Covenant!" growled the Grunt, enjoying this. Glim shoved past him, responding.

"_Ughk nalla utee sha Fuillya_!" growled the black armored Unggoy. What he had said was a common insult in Unggoy language, meaning something along the lines of "I didn't know your birth father mated with a Fuillya!", which was a disgusting animal on the Grunt home planet that resembled a pig/frog. So the insult suggested that an Unggoy's teat mother was as ugly as Fuillya. Of course, all of this was unknown to Jack so he simply followed Glim to his new bunk. The SpecOps Grunt led him to an unused bunk that had a purple stain on it. The Grunt lying on the bunk next to him laughed.

"Sorry 'bout the mess…its last owner upset an Elite!" stated the Grunt, which caused much high pitched laughter through the ranks. Jack tried to ignore them, and sat down on the cot, putting his head to rest on the hard surface of the "bed". Glim went to the bunk in front of the boy, and closed his eyes, muttering something to Jack.

"Look…err, not like I care…but if one of these guys gets on your case, ya'know…just tell me and I'll beat him up…but I don't like you, or anything. In fact I don't like you…I just don't want to see a new recruit being…ya'know…beat up….err, I'm going to sleep. You just shut up and go to sleep…" stuttered the Grunt. Jack decided to take his advice and shut up. Glim wouldn't admit it, but Jack knew the Grunt would look out for him in the coming days. The boy still wondered where he was, and what these things were, but for some reason, he wasn't that sad anymore. He felt more…at peace. It was odd, but for the first time in a long while, Jack felt like he was home.


End file.
